


Day 3 - Flood

by Chibifukurou



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Apocalypse, Other, from the two person expansion, goose/goose 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: The pond has escaped its bounds. It spreads now over the garden walls and into the city square. The rain does not stop. Not for days. Not for weeks. Other goose enjoys the rain and the larger swimming pond.
Relationships: Goose (Untitled Goose Game)/Goose (Untitled Goose Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Day 3 - Flood

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing the trend of posting late. But made sure not to look at the prompt before 10am yesterday so only 30 minutes late this time.

The pond has escaped its bounds. It spreads now over the garden walls and into the city square. The rain does not stop. Not for days. Not for weeks. Other goose enjoys the rain and the larger swimming pond.

It talks of eggs and nest building. The goose would like an egg. But other goose does not know their kingdom as well as the goose does. The village was kind and brought other goose to the pond last season of the growing things.

The goose has been here since it was an egg itself. It knows the rhythms of the days. And those are all wrong.

The groundskeeper has not come to see it in weeks. And there have been no new shiny things or good foods to steal. 

Every time the gooses sleep their domain gets a little larger. The toy village with its shiny golden bell has washed away and carried all its tiny people with it. 

No one has come to replace the bell. Even when the goose brought one of its previously pilfered bells to them. And it had worked so hard to retrieve that bell.

All of the stolen items the goose had collected into its nest were now deep under the water. Just like the garden patch.

What if their egg and new nest get washed away too?

+

When next the goose wakes, the pond has grown again. It reaches the far edge of the town square. The goose takes other goose to survey the new portion of the pond.

The boy watches from an upstairs window. He keeps making a honking noise into a white bit of cloth.

Goose honks back. But the boy doesn't jump or run or fall over and lose the shiny things he wears on his face. And he doesn't come out. No matter how much goose honks. 

Not even when other goose picks up the toy airplane from out of the water and proudly honks around it. 

The shopkeeper starts to yell at the gooses from another window but she is using the strange human honks that goose doesn't understand. The goose brings her the hairbrush, a carrot, and the pack of loo paper. Dropping them to float below her window. 

She just keeps honking and eventually the goose gives up. This must be some strange human thing. 

+

The next morning the pond reaches the path that goes in front of the two neighbors yards. The goose can glide back and forth honking for the neighbors to come see. Other goose does not like the neighbors. And is offended by the strange staring goose that never moves.

Other goose goes back to the main part of the pond when the goose breaks through the fence to convince the neighbors to come out. The goose steals pottery and soap. It pecks at the rival stone goose. The neighbors don't even stick their heads out the windows.

This is most distressing. Goose must investigate. There are strange cloth sacks in front of both neighbors' doors. Maybe they have trapped the neighbors?

Goose grabs the corner of one and tries to drag it away. It is heavy and leaks wet grainy stuff that feels bad under goose's webbed feet. Goose only gets it a little ways away before the quiet neighbor comes out and steals the bag back. They repeat this a few times before the neighbor chases it away and blocks the hole in the garden wall. 

The goose' humans are very strange. But at least it know they are not trapped. Hopefully they will want to play tomorrow.

+

The neighbors dont want to play the next day. The pond has risen up to the strange cloth sacks on the neighbors doors. And all the fun things to play with float around in the pond. 

Other goose steals the pretty red bow. But neither of them can put it on without a human to trick. They take it back to their new nest. Perched on top of the shed's roof in the garden patch. 

+

They are woken early when the pond floats the new nest away. Other goose cannot stop honking sadly. The goose decides they should go see the humans at the pub. There are all sorts of shiny things there that can be added to a new nest.

Then maybe other goose will feel better.

The pub is strange. The burly man doesn't try to chase the goose away. Instead he stands up by the tables with the woman and watches as the goose and other goose float in. 

The man with the fuzzy hat is up by the tables as well. Instead of on his stool. He still has his beautiful shiny honk instrument. But the noises he makes are as sad as other goose's.

The women do not cheer when the goose and other goose put on a show. Just hold each other and make the same honking noises the boy did when the goose last saw him. 

The goose tries to get closer and stand on the place with the tables but the humans shoo it away. The goose and other goose swim back to the pond. There will be no shiny things to steal today.

+

The rain keeps coming the next few nights. And the humans start to build nests up on their roofs. Other goose doesn't like going to see the humans in their strange nests.

The goose patrols its village alone. There are no shiny things to steal and the humans never give chase anymore. It doesn't like this new way of things at all. 

+

The rain stops eventually. The sun still does not come out to warm their wings. But at least the pond does not keep growing. 

Other goose starts talking about nesting again. Though all the dry spots seem to have been taken by the human nests. 

A strange buzzing sound wakes them one morning. It is humans the goose doesnt know in strange upside down buildings that buzz and dart through the water like the rudest of goose fledglings.

Other goose is incensed and swims towards the strange things honking and flapping its wings. The humans shoo them away and keep swimming until they are out of the pond and over the garden patch, headed to the town square. 

Other goose is pleased enough that they left that it doesnt care to follow them. But the goose wants to know what these strange new humans are going to do to its humans.

The goose follows them. Careful not to get too close. The village humans make happy honks and flap their wings excitedly at the new humans.

They climb into the upside down buildings and take their nests with them. Until one at a time the upside down buildings become full and go buzzing away. 

The groundskeeper is in the last one to leave. And he waves at the goose as he goes. It is very strange being alone in the village. 

The goose goes back to other goose.

+

They build a new nest on top of the pub. The rain comes again some times but never so much that it washes the nest away. The goose dives for shiny things to bring back to the nest. 

When their eggs hatch it will teach the goslings to do the same. 

Maybe one day the village humans will come back. And then the goslings will learn the joys of chasing and playing with them. 

Until then, the goose is content to wait.


End file.
